Three Words, Eight Letters, Tell Me And I'm Yours
by OrgieRose
Summary: Sophie has finally got everything she's ever wanted, the beautiful Sian Powers, but when she finds out Sian's life is alot more confusing then she first thought, can Sophie be strong enough to stick around. SIOPHIE OF COURSE!
1. Chapter 1

These past few weeks have been anything but normal, sometimes I sit up at night thinking how different my life would be if the kiss didn't happen, would I have gone back to Ryan forgiven him for kissing my best friend or would I just of forgotten about him and continued my life with my best friend by my side. I honestly don't know, I don't know if I would of even figured out my feelings for Sophie if she hadn't kissed me. I thought I knew everything there was to know about my friend, we always talked about anything and everything but until that night where I had come over to apologize for believing my ass of an ex boyfriend over her I didn't know the biggest thing about one Sophie Webster, she was gay. The moment is fixed in my brain and every time I think about the girl in front of me I always seem to remember the moment where her lips touched mine for the first time. At first I was shocked and I even kissed her back at first but I was disgusted, disgusted at the thought that I could ever like a girl. I've never been homophobic but I thought I was straight, I thought I knew who I was and that moment changed everything. As if things weren't complicated enough. The kiss lasted all of ten seconds before I ran, I ran all the way home, tears falling fast, what would he do if he found out? After two weeks, being a complete bitch to Sophie and ignoring her so I could figure out what I was, I finally allowed myself to talk to her, admitting to my best friend that I had feelings for her but I was not gay. We kissed and got together, the grin appears on my face as I remember the kiss.

"What are you thinking about Sian, I know you, I know you don't grin like that unless your thinking about sex"

"Actually I was thinking about when we kissed and got together, I can't believe it was only five days ago. It seems longer" I tell my girlfriend, leaning my head down on her shoulder, closing my eyes and dreaming of mine and Sophie's future together.

"Well, it has been for me seeing as I've liked you since I met you" Sophie replies, placing a kiss on the top of my head. Me and my dad had moved to Weatherfield nine months ago after a lot of drama and even more denial of what had happened. My mum stayed on in Southport where I grew up and it sucks that I don't see her that often but I go every other weekend which is cool and the two of us go down the beach or go shopping, it's pretty cool because I am really close to my mum and she is an awesome mum, not embarrassing and doesn't treat you like a child. I know, now your asking why I'm living with my dad instead of my mum, believe me I wanted to, I didn't have much of a choice, my dad scares me. At first I was so upset that I had to move away from my friends and family, away from the town I knew but now apart from missing my mum I honestly don't care. I have Sophie and she is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Maybe all the shit that's gone on in my life has led me here, in a happy relationship with the girl I love. Shit did I just say love, I mean like a lot, me and Sophie have only been together a few days. Way to soon.

"Sian Marie Powers, stop fucking off in dreamland" Sophie orders and I just grin that my Christian girlfriend said fucking. "What?"

"Baby, you just swore, that is the first time I've heard you swear and may I say it was very sexy" Sophie frowns at me and I love teasing her, she made a promise before god not to have sex until marriage! I know right, how the hell am I meant to keep my hands off of her until then. Sophie Webster is so fucking hot and I am meant to keep it PG13, not a chance in hell. I told her I wouldn't be able to manage it and she said it didn't matter if I could or not because she wouldn't let herself succumb to me. So now I just tease her and she gets annoyed with me, it's like I can tell she's having an inner struggle with herself.

"You suck"

"Baby, I'm not the one telling you that you can't have it" I place a chaste kiss on my girlfriends lips and move small kisses up to her ear. "If you want it, take it" I whisper huskily and Sophie shivers beneath me. I chuckle at her and receive a slap to the arm.

"Sian, I'm serious, I made a vow to god and no matter how much I wished I didn't right now, I can't break that" Sophie says, still frowning at me.

"Yer but you made the vow not to have sex with a guy until marriage, I'm not a guy. You said nothing about having totally hot lesbian sex with your girlfriend" I tease and begin to suck onto her pulse point on her neck.

"Sian" Sophie shouts and pushes me off of her.

Damn. I swear she does this to taunt me, I mean you should see the top she's wearing, it barley covers her breasts and the shorts are so low, showing off her perfectly tanned legs. I gaze into her chocolate brown eyes and nod to my girl, silently promising to stop my teasing, but she best stop hers because if she wears less clothing next time I see her, she will be jumped and It'll be my duty to fuck her right there! Her body beneath mine, soft skins touching mine, her breast in my mouth and my fingers inside her, while Sophie's panting my…

"Sian, stop with that thought right now" Sophie cuts my dream off, obviously I was grinning again.

"Okay fine, no really hot lesbian sex, but why can't we do some other stuff, I mean, upper body isn't a big a deal, it's not actually sex so it's allowed" I tell Sophie as I big grin comes to my face again. I reach forward and trace down from her neck down between her breasts with my fingernail. I'm not exactly one hundred percent sure how this went too be honest, I mean I'm not gay so I haven't exactly had sex with a girl before, but there's a thing called the internet which is very useful and descriptive! Okay so now I sound like a right nerd having to search lesbian sex into Google for tips, but the girl in front of me, I've never known anyone as special as her, so beautiful and no one deserves pleasure like one Sophie Webster. I know in my heart that we're forever and always but how is that supposed to work if I can't even bring her to orgasm. I mean my first time wasn't special at all, it was with Ryan Connor, or as me and Sophie like to call him: helmet head. He was all take and no give, and to be honest it hurt like a bitch! It's good that I'm never going near a guy again because I mean that first encounter is enough to turn anyone gay. I wish the next girl he's with would tell him how crap he is in the sack, wipe that permanent smug grin off of his face. Anyway that lying, cheating twat doesn't feature anymore in the Sophie Sian love story.

"Stop thinking, I'm starting to think you've got someone better up there and you're thinking of leaving me for her… sorry him. I just keep forgetting your not… it's just that I am and… never mind" Sophie rambles and I smirk at how unconfident she is about herself.

"Sophie, why would you even think there is someone out there who is even a fraction as good as you. I swear to god you are crazy" I reply, confused as to how someone as amazing as my girlfriend could ever doubt herself and in all doubting our relationship. Sophie frowns at me and I remembered that I had cursed using god's name. Okay so that is the only thing I would change, not make her not religious because I know how important Sophie's religion is to her and to take that away would take a big part of herself away, but maybe not as strong a believer because then she would still have her morals and belief but I can swear and have sex with her!

"Sian, I know it's hard for you knowing your in a relationship which would not involve sex for a few years but I really believe that waiting will make us stronger as a couple and plus sex should be between two people who love each other and are going to be together forever until I know that and am married I'm not wasting something that is only designed for one person" Sophie explains and I instantly feel guilty I've been trying to get her to have sex with me and not truly understanding the real reasons behind us waiting. "Plus I've already done something which is wrong in the eyes of god so I'm staying true to this vow" she adds and looks down at her now fidgeting hands.

"What's that?" I ask her quietly.

"I've fallen in love with a girl" Sophie replies as her brown eyes meet my blue ones. I hold her gaze, immediately getting lost in her warm deep eyes. Okay thanks, now I feel worse then before. I know Sophie is the one for me and I know she is it but do I love her just yet. I've never told anyone I love you. I didn't get a chance with Bradley before he was taken. What if I tell Sophie I love her and something happens to her, I can't risk it, I can't risk putting my heart on the line if it's going to be broken for a second time. For all of those who are mega confused right about now Bradley is not an ex boyfriend of mine, he's my, well not anymore, okay technically he is but I never got a chance to be a, Bradley is my son.

"I'm sorry" Sophie whispers, "I know your still proper confused right about now, still figuring out if your"

"I'm not gay" I spit out, standing up to turn my back on her.

"You make it sound like something really terrible. Is that what you think, being gay is horrible. So what do you really think of me then, if you think being gay is wrong because I'm gay Sian, I know I am and it scares me but I know who I am. I'm gay and I'm in love with you" Sophie repeats and I can hear the hurt in her voice, I spin around and see her watery eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Soph, there is nothing wrong with being gay, I'm just, I'm just not gay, I know that. I'm straight and I don't know how or why I've fallen for you but I have. On the whole love aspect I um, I'm not there yet. I could be I'm not sure" I lie and I feel horrible because after Sophie confessing she's gay and now just then saying she's in love with me I know everything about the brown haired beauty but I've being lying to her since I met her and although I know my feelings for her are very strong and I'm one hundred percentage sure I'm not straight, wether I'm bi or gay I don't know but I'm not showing a vulnerable side to my girlfriend. No way am I putting myself out there like that again. I'm not sure if I could deal with getting my heartbroken for a second time in the space of a year.

"Yer because everyone's totally going to buy that when they find out about us" Sophie mutters sarcastically.

"No one need to know, well at least not Soph, can we just wait until we finish school and then I'm moving in with my mum and I know she would be cool about all of this but you know my dad he wouldn't" I plead desperately, knowing as soon as school was out she was out of here, my dad couldn't do anything then, if I want Bradley I can. I know my mum has always wanted me to keep him and she knows I did to, if only my stupid that was dead. I sit back down on the couch and take Sophie's hand in between both of mine, giving it a gently squeeze.

"No Sian I don't know about your dad because I've never met him. I've known you ten months and you haven't introduced me, not even as your best friend. Plus you never talk about him, you just tense up and change the subject whenever I ask about your dad or your home life. Also when we're you going to tell me that your planning on moving back to Southport when school's out" Sophie says, raising her voice slightly and I can tell I've well and truly pissed her off. Damn. My girl's clever, see if it was the other way around I honestly wouldn't of picked out these things, that's not to say I don't pay attention because believe me I do. My girl is so breathtakingly beautiful every time I look at her I have to try and not get lost into her eyes. It's just that I'm not very clever, understatement of the year. I'm dyslexic and very dumb, I'm pretty much failing everything. Except sport, yer I'm good at phys ed, I'm fast and am good at most sports, everyone knows not to get on the wrong side of me but that's because I'm strong. My whole life I've resorted to using a punch bag and I know I have major anger issues which no one seems to be able to get to the bottom of well of course he knows, he's the reason behind it all.

"I'm sorry baby, how about when my dads next home I'll introduce you to him and maybe if you give me a bit of time I will be able to explain a few things, about my dad, me and my past" I compromise, knowing the chances of me actually keeping to this is very slim.

"Like the fact that you have an anger issue" see I told you, everyone knows about it and I've cracked my knuckles like four times from punching walls instead of punching people. Sophie is the only one I have never gotten angry with, she just brings this serenity with her, this calmness and I'm a better person when I'm with her. It's like she brings out the person I want to be, maybe could be.

"Soph, seriously drop it. It has nothing to do with you" I tell her angrily and clench my fists tightly, trying to calm myself down. This is the first time I had ever gotten angry at her, I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Yer it does, not only are you my girlfriend but you hit my sister" Sophie reminds me and I can't help but chuckle at that memory.

_Flashback: _

_I was meeting Sophie's parents for the first time, me and her had only known each other for a few weeks but it's like although we are completely different people, coming from completely different worlds, we sort of balanced each other out. She was calm and relaxed and I was sarcastic and a rebel. I was nervous because Kevin and Sally Webster were strict people and I wanted them to like me and if they didn't they might forbid Sophie from seeing me and that would make living in this stupid town even worse. _

_Me and Sophie were upstairs in her room and I had nicked her sisters hair straightners to straighten Sophie's hair when her sister Rosie entered the room and I could tell by her face in Sophie's mirror she was pissed. _

_I spin around and put on an innocent face and stick my hand out to Rosie._

"_You must be Rosie, Sophie speaks fondly of you, I'm Sian it's lovely to meet you" I say politely, and I can hear Sophie let out a small giggle from her chair. _

"_Cut the crap you tramp, I know you probably can't afford GHD'S like this in your trailer but I'm a model I work hard for my money to buy nice things" _

"_Yer I mean it takes real talent to get naked and to put on a constipated face, seriously though your talent should be applauded, did you even finish school bitch?" I ask, my face now sporting a smug grin and I can tell how much Rosie wants to hit me. _

"_Yer I did and like my sister here I am actually very clever, unlike you I hear your flunking out of well everything, dyslexic I hear. When I was in school they just called it plain stupid" Rosie hits back with a grin. _

_I flip out and swing my fist quickly connecting with her nose, hard enough to produce blood._

"_You skank. I'll be watching you bitch" Rosie states and takes her straightners and leaves the room. _

_Me and Sophie just burst out laughing and let's just say that dinner was very interesting._

_Flashback ends:_

"Come on baby, you have to admit that was pretty funny" I try but Sophie just glares back at me. Oh shit now she's really pissed at me.

"Sian, why can't you let me in?" Sophie asks quietly and I can tell how hurt she is that I can't trust her.

"Give me time, I will Sophie, soon I'll let you know everything but for now can you please forgive me and perhaps allow me a make out session?" I grin cheekily and receive another playful slap on the arm. My girl is violent sometimes, I swear she always hits me, maybe I'm rubbing off on her. Oh know, I now officially feel sorry for the Webster's because they actually care about Sophie unlike my dad who doesn't care about me.

"I suppose I could allow you a very short make out session, but you have to be nice to me for the rest of the night" Sophie informs me and I just nod and lean forward to capture her lips in mine. Our lips move gently against each other but as soon as I go to deepen it she pulls back.

"Sian, Sian wait. I'm sticking by my decision and I am not going to have sex with you" Sophie repeats for like the thirtieth time in the last few days.

"I know baby, but like I said before upper body fondling is not sex" I smirk and lie on top of her my lips quickly sucking on her pulse point. Sophie tries to fight it but eventually gives in as the sweet sound of her moans fill the room.

"Sian, the guys are coming round in"

I freeze as I get off my girlfriend to see my dad standing furiously in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Dad" I try as Sophie stands and goes bright red. **_

"_**Sian get that girl out of my house" my dad shouts at me and I know what's coming, I thought it was over. I turn helplessly to my girlfriend who tries to reach for my hand. I pull away and I can see pain fill Sophie's eyes,**_

"_**Sophie go" I whisper just loud enough to hear.**_

"_**Sian, don't push me away" Sophie replies and I know she wants to stay so we can face this together but I won't let that happen, I won't let him hurt her too.**_

"_**Sophie please, he'll get you too" I tell her as I take her hand and drag her past my fuming father to the door. **_

"_**What do you mean he'll get you too? Sian what's he going to do?" Sophie asks desperately and tears fall down both of our faces.**_

"_**Run" I say before I shut the door in her face.**_

"_**What the fuck is wrong with you? No daughter of mine is gay" dad begins yelling and shoves me up against the door. Shit my back. He holds me by the neck as he continues his rant.**_

"_**You are to never see that girl again do you hear me" he asks and increases the pressure against my neck, I try to loosen his hands as breathing becomes an issue. He takes my hair and throws me down onto the floor. **_

"_**Do you need straightening out? Am I going to have to beat it out of you. What Sian, what's going to stop you behaving like this. It's disgusting and wrong and it needs to stop" dad states before kicking me hard in the stomach. **_

"_**Speak Sian, tell me what it's going to take" dad screams, kicking me again. I clench my stomach and try to string words together but it comes out croaky. **_

"_**For fuck sake, I'll just do it my way then" **_

"_**No" I croak and floods of tears fall. He just smirks before picking up my head and smashing it back against the floor. Suddenly everything goes black.**_

_**I hear voices in the background, full of concern and questions. Everything is calm now, I don't fell him near me but I feel Sophie's soft hand holding mine and her thumb stroking up and down it. I inwardly smile and feel safe, I have Sophie with me, no body can hurt me. **_

"_**When's she going to wake up?" I hear Sophie's beautifully soft voice question.**_

"_**It'll be anytime between now and fourty eight hours. We need to wait until she's awake though to see if there's any brain damage" an older voice, I'm guessing it's a male.**_

_**I move in my bed and try to fight him off me, I see him coming closer, his hands around my neck his breathing down heavily and I can feel it on my skin.**_

"_**Get away from me" I yell as my eyes spring open.**_

"_**Sian, calm down, your in hospital, we're taking care of you" a male doctor tells me. **_

"_**That's what he said that he'll take care of me. Stay the fuck away from me" I shout and Sophie pulls back scared. **_

"_**It's men. Get her a female doctor" I look to the direction of the voice and in the doorway is a young redhead police officer who is admittedly very hot.**_

_**The doctor rushes out and I calm down a little, enough for Sophie to take my hand again.**_

"_**I was so worried, don't you ever make me leave when you know this'll happen. I hate that he hurt you so much" Sophie says, kissing my hand and temple. **_

"_**It's better then him hurting you, believe me I know how to deal, it's not the first time and I doubt it's the last" I admit to my girlfriend and shock rushes to her face.**_

"_**Why did you never tell me?" she whispers, squeezing my hand tighter.**_

_**Shit, now she's gonna wana know everything and so's that stupid bitch police officer. **_

"_**It's not something you can just bring up in every day conversations" I reply and close my eyes, quickly opening them again. Every time I close my eyes I see him and he comes a little bit closer. Flashbacks go through my head so clearly it's like I'm watching them on television. **_

"_**Sian, is it your dad that's been hurting you?" the policewomen asks, entering the room.**_

"_**I'm not talking to the cops so you can just fuck right off" I state harshly and I can tell Sophie isn't liking this new attitude when she releases me hand to stand up and face the window. She can fuck off then.**_

"_**I told you if you knew the real me you'd hate me, you wanted to know Sophie so I'm telling you. I'll tell you everything, if that's what you really want to know but I'm telling you that you won't like it" **_

"_**Sian, I just, I don't get it. You had the chance to stay with your mum yet you picked to stay with him" Sophie replies, turning to face me again, running her hands through her hair and I can tell she's frustrated.**_

"_**You really believe I had a choice. You don't get it Sophie, you can't" I tell her, subconsciously releasing more tears. **_

"_**Sian, you need to talk to me, you need to let me get him so he can't hurt you again" the police officer speaks up again, sensing that there wasn't anything left to say between the two of us. **_

_**I stare at my girlfriend dragging my eyes up and down her gorgeous figure, everything just perfect, perfect proportions, her top rides up as she runs her hand through her straight brown hair once more. I know a grin appears on my face and I wish it would just ride up a little bit further. God this girl doesn't know how much she kills me.**_

"_**Stop it Sian, I know that face and as I've been saying all day. Not going to happen" **_

"_**You'll give in believe me, not many people can resist me" I tease, knowing that it's probably not true, other then Sophie, helmet head was the only person that's ever wanted me. Even my mum says I was a mistake, but that when she held me in her arms for the first time she knew I was the best thing that ever happened to her. I suppose she really does love me then. I just don't get why she gave in so easily when I 'decided' to live with my dad, especially since she knew what he was capable of after being on the receiving end of my dad's anger plenty of times. **_

"_**I know baby, believe me, you don't make it easy" Sophie admits, trying to hide the grin that I know was behind her frown. A cough brings me back down from the heaven which was where the world froze around us and it was just me and my girl. I seemed to drift off into that dream whenever Sophie was around. I realise the officer was still with us and probably wants me to reply to her. **_

"_**Yes she will be putting him away" Sophie says firmly, not letting me get a say in the decision, I can tell by the look in her eyes that she feels guilty for leaving me alone with my dad but it's rather me get hurt a million times then let him touch a hair on her head. Shit, I really do care about her, I wonder if maybe, just maybe I do love her. Maybe. But I'm not letting Sophie know that. **_

"_**Uh, I'd rather shoot myself in the head multiple times" I tell Sophie and the officer and in return receive a frown from both of them. **_

"_**What the fuck Sian, that twat put you in hospital" **_

"_**Soph, you know I think it's sexy when my Christian girlfriend swears so that is not going to sway my decision" I smirk and the officer tries to suppress a smile. **_

"_**Sian, oh god baby, I'm so sorry" my mum comes rushing in and gives me the world's biggest hug, ultimately crushing my ribs and I let out a cry of pain. **_

"_**Oh sorry. Sian you promised me he never touched you, you promised me" my mum cries out and I feel horrible for lying to her.**_

"_**Mum it's not your fault" I reassure her and accept the hand she holds out, squeezing it gently.**_

"_**Hello, you must be Mrs Powers. I'm Doctor Scott, I've been asked to be your daughter's doctor as Sian was not comfortable with the last one" a doctor says as she enters the room. She seems old, well not really old but like fourty or so. **_

"_**Okay, well thank you for looking after my daughter and be sure to tell the other doctor thank you as well and I'm sure he did nothing wrong, Sian's just had a lot to deal with and I'm guessing it was because he was male, not because he did anything wrong" my mum replies sweetly to the doctor. My mum knows me so well, sometimes it's scary but she has been in a similar position to me so it might just be guessing from her past experience.**_

"_**I'll be sure to pass that message on"**_

"_**I'm going to head back to the station. Sian I'm glad to see your well. Mrs Powers when Sian is discharged could the two of you come to the station. Just so we can talk, no pressure or anything" my mum smiles at the policewomen and accepts the card that she gave her.**_

"_**Call me if you need anything. That applies to both of you" the officer adds before leaving the room. **_

"_**She was nice" mum states, smiling at me. God I've just been assaulted by my dad and all my mum cares about is that we have a nice police officer! **_

_**I scoff and hold my ribs when they begin to hurt again. **_

"_**Are you okay Sian, what's hurting?" Doctor Scott questions when she sees my pain. I shake my head as I feel a shooting and crushing pain in my ribs.**_

"_**Okay Sian, lie back for me, if you hold onto your ribs then they're going to hurt more. You broke four of your ribs so I know your going to be in a lot of pain, I'll try and get you some pain medication to help ease the pain" **_

_**I nod and do as she says, lying down on my back. Sophie rushes to the other side and takes my hand, which both me and my mum smile at. Sometimes when my mum is with both me and Sophie she can tell something more is going on. I know my mum and I know she'll be okay with this because she's amazing like that but honestly I don't have a clue what I'd tell her. "Mum I'm dating Sophie but I'm straight. I just love, like, I just like her and want to have sex with her. Don't worry though I don't like any other girl" **_**I doubt that'll go done well. I've decided to wait until I figured all the rest out before I tell her. Of course I haven't explained to Sophie the real reason why I'm not ready to come out. Geez I really am the worst girlfriend in history with all these secrets! Anyway I don't know why she wants to come out so quickly we've been dating all of five days. I suppose it is a lot different for Sophie as she's been keeping this in for a few years or so. Still that doesn't give her the right to make me come out, it's something that should be done when you feel comfortable and ready. Kinda like sex. Oh man now I feel even worse for asking Sophie to have sex with me. Okay shut up thoughts I'm supposed to be feeling sorry for myself right about now, not making myself feel guilty.**

"**What other damage is done doc?" mum asks, taking my spare hand but looking at the Doctor. I take a look at myself I can barley move my arm, my ribs hurt like a bitch, my head has got dry blood on it and well I think I have the world's worst headache.**

"**Well when Sian was brought in, she had a dislocated shoulder, her left one, the one your holding but we have managed to put that back into place. She will have to have a sling for a few weeks but it's fine now. Sian suffered four broke four ribs and a cracked rib so that explains why she's hurting now. She was lucky that they didn't burst a lung or something but I will sort that out for you. As for the head injury well when Sian was brought in she was unconscious with a pretty heavy bleed. We stopped the bleeding and luckily it wasn't internal. We were afraid that she would have had amnesia when she woke up as that is a side effect for a few head injury's but as you can see Sian is fine, she'll probably have a very bad headache now though" the doctor explains, but although my eyes are on the doc my mind is elsewhere as Sophie traces her fingers up and down my arm. My mum and Doctor Scott continue speaking but I have to bite my lip when my girlfriend traces her finger around the top half of my body.**

"**Tease" I mutter and swat her hand away with my remaining useable hand. **

**Just then the door opens and in walks Rosie, Sophie's sister with a bag and a laptop.**

"**Hey, glad to see you awake, Sophie told me to get you some things because she knew you would get bored. I got you a spare set of clothes, a few magazines and of course your laptop" Rosie says and places my house keys down on the bedside table.**

"**Thank you Rosie" I reply, surprised by her being nice to me. Ever since I hit her, me and Rosie haven't exactly been bff's. **

"**Yer whatever" Rosie smirks and puts the stuff on the floor as everyone else smiles at her, especially Sophie. Rosie turns to leave but I call after her. **

"**Rosie" **

"**Yer" she says, turning in the doorway to face me.**

"**I'm sorry I punched you" I grin and she gives a small chuckle as Sophie and my mum just laugh.**

"**Bye Sian" Rosie smirks again before walking out of the room. I smile at my girlfriend who I can tell is really happy that her sister is starting to come around to me because she's obviously figured out that nothing can break me and Sophie apart.**

"**Hey Soph, how did you find me? I'm not quite sure what happened, I just remember waking up here" I whisper, not quite able to look into her eyes.**

"**When you made me leave yours I found Rosie and told her everything. About me and you and basically what had happened, she went off at me, shouting and screaming" Sophie pauses and I reach out, entwining our finger, feeling bad that I wasn't there for my girl when she needed it. I promise to never let anything bad every happen to you again. I give her a gentle smile, hoping she'd continue, which she does shortly after. **

"**I was on my way to yours, hoping things were alright with you and your dad" I tense up at that and Sophie notices when I release her hand and run my unharmed hand through my hair, clenching my other fist.**

"**Sian"**

"**He's not my dad, don't ever call him that again" I shout to Sophie who looks horrified and subconsciously I can tell I'm scaring her.**

"**I hate that you would even consider me his daughter, especially now that you know what's going on. You have no fucking clue." I scream to my girl and fear is evident in the younger girls chocolate brown eyes. Mum quickly rushes to my side, stroking my messy blonde locks and whispering calming words which don't do nothing, my glare is still on her face as I have an internal head to heart battle. My heart telling me to calm down, remember that I'm dating Sophie and have strong feelings for the brown haired beauty. My head saying she know knows some of what you have been through over the years, surly she can understand that he's a monster and I hate him. She must hate him, almost as much as I do, I mean she's my girlfriend and all, why isn't she siding with me. **

"**Baby, it's alright, I'm never gonna let you go again." Mum soothes, placing multiple kisses on my temple. **

"**Please, can you just leave me alone for a bit. Come back tomorrow or something, I just need time to get my head straight." I admit quietly, calming down and releasing my emotions through the tears that fell once more down my already wet cheeks. **

"**Okay Sian, if that's what you want but remember, I'm your best friend and I'm always going to be here for you." Sophie says before picking up her coat and walking through the door without another word. **

**Ah man, I'm such a jerk. I moan in my head, wanting her back the second she'd left this hellhole. **


End file.
